


You Are Perfection, My Only Direction

by SereneCalamity



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No A (Pretty Little Liars), Caleb-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Caleb's pretty happy with how his life has turned out.
Relationships: Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers
Kudos: 9





	You Are Perfection, My Only Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little, fluffy piece. My lovely FrenchBenzo, I hope you enjoy x
> 
> Disclaimer: This isn't edited, I will come back and do that later. I don't own the characters, and the title comes from Fire On Fire by Sam Smith.
> 
> 31/03/2020 - Edit-ish

Sometimes Caleb Rivers didn't know how he got so lucky.

Looking over at Hanna Marin, squished on the couch with Emily Fields, the pair of them a bit drunk and giggling over something that Spencer Hastings had said from where she was rolling around on the ground, shoulders shaking as she laughed as well, make up smudged a little in the corner of her eyes and lipstick almost completely worn off, he knew that he had a sappy expression on his face that Toby Cavanaugh called his _Hanna Face_.

"He's mooning over her again," came a joking voice from behind him and then there was a playful slap to his shoulder and a cold beer getting pushed into his hand as Samara Cook winked at him and then went over to join her girlfriend.

He'd met Hanna in high school and she'd been...Absolutely unattainable.

He'd been a foster kid with a shady background who was dragged out of his second day of _Rosewood High_ by the police for hacking.

Hell—that was _still_ his life.

But now, he had all of these people.

And Hanna.

 _Especially_ Hanna.

It was only five years later, and sometimes that felt as though it had taken twenty years, sometimes it felt as though it had only been a blink of an eye, but this was now his life.

An apartment that wasn't the _flashest_ but definitely wasn't the worse, and it was _all theirs_ , clean but not tidy, because Hanna didn't know the meaning of the word, with colour and life splashed around it in the form of paintings and half finished designs that Hanna had laying around and cushions and drapes and mismatched kitchenware that Caleb loved.

A job that actually _paid_ him to hack, he'd started it eight months ago and he'd already received two promotions, both coming with pay rises, both resulting in _very_ lengthy blowjobs from Hanna after she had finished squealing and telling him how proud she was.

Friends who knew all the shitty stuff that had happened in his life and accepted it, didn't judge him for it, knew that his family had all put thrown him away and moved on to bigger and better things and didn't understand it because they all loved _him_ like _they_ were his family, Lucas Gottesman's parents taking him in in his final year of high school after things got particularly violent at his final foster home.

And a family, not only because that's who all of his friends became, but because that's who Hanna and her mum became to him especially, almost _smothering_ him in adoration and unconditional love.

Back in high school, Hanna had been going through a lot of things as well, things that most people didn't see, because she had this bratty, perfect exterior, with her designer clothes and immaculate make up and oversized handbags and Ice Queen expression, but her parents were going through a divorce, and her boyfriend was cheating on her, and one of her best friends had gone missing just a few months ago after a sleepover and there was still a lot of scrutiny from police and the media and the only control that Hanna felt she could have over her life was when it came to her body and eating.

Caleb had been waiting outside the girls bathroom one of the times that she had gone in to throw up after lunch, and after she had snapped at him and told him it was _none of his fucking business_ , she had found him a few days later and mumbled an apology and sat down next to him in the courtyard for the rest of their free period.

Things had just...Sort of progressed from there.

"Where's your head at, handsome?" A soft voice whispered in his ear, and Caleb smiled as he smelt the specific Victoria Secret's fragrance that his _fiancée_ wore, and felt her soft hands cover his eyes playfully for a moment before they slipped to his shoulders and she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Right here," he said as he twisted around, putting down the beer Samara had handed him so that he could loop both arms around Hanna's waist, gathering her in tight and drawing her in so that she was pressed against his body.

"You sure about that?" Hanna arched an eyebrow. "You looked a little far away."

"Nope," Caleb gave her waist a squeeze and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth on the left side, and then the right, and he felt her full, pink lips beginning to curve upwards, and he couldn't resist dropping a few more kisses until he heard her giggle. "Right here. Promise."

"Oi!" Lucas was on the ground, had clearly lost the rock-paper-scissors game between himself and Holden Strauss over the last beanbag. "Hurry up, let's start this game!"

"I don't know why Lucas is so worked up about this shit," Hanna grumbled under her breath. "He always loses, and then he throws a fucking tantrum."

Caleb smirked as he gave her a last kiss, this one to her temple, and then took her hand, leading her back over to their friends.

Lucas was undoubtedly one of their most intelligent and strategic friends, and yet, he _always_ lost at Monopoly.

Generally, Hanna won, which surprised a lot of people, but not anyone who really knew her, and that fell in Caleb's best interests because he always ended paired with Hanna and he got to watch his woman bankrupt everyone and put hotels on all of their properties.

She was a badass, and not just in Monopoly.

As they settled down on the beanbag that was reserved for Caleb, Caleb sitting down first and then Hanna wiggling around until she was comfortable between his spread thighs, he couldn't help but lean forward and drop another kiss to the back of her head.

"I love you, Han."

There was a happy sigh and another wiggle from the blonde, and then she was picking up the little metal hat token—their lucky token—and across from them, Lucas' face was steeling and Caleb grinned as his arms settled loosely on Hanna's hips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and sane x
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
